NedLiech: Rough Love and Bruises
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Prompt from the random pair and prompt generator. "Netherlands and Liechtenstein: Rough loving, bruises, marks" One-Shot. The morning after. They wake up with some surprises.


In his life he's gotten used to being too big.

Too big for door ways and too big for cars, too big for the normal position on bicycles and too big for standard anything. As time has gone on technology has changed and he can adjust and enjoy. His life with other people is usually a state of being 'too big' and he can't forget that when his sister asks him to get things for her or he hits his head on door frames in public and he hears a snerk of a laugh.

Sometimes he can almost forget he's a giant among men, when he's in his own home. This is the only place he's found he can forget. It's safe to forget here.

Sometimes.

He stares at her sleeping form, she fell asleep soon after, and he delicately ran a hand along the curves of her back until he notices.

On her shoulders are two hand prints, they bloom and he knows they are his hands he remembers when he placed his hands there, in the moment gripping her closer.

He forgot himself. She rolls over on to her side, she faces him now and there are kisses turning into bruises along her collar bone.

He lays on his back and stares up horrified at his ceiling. He takes the pillow beneath his head and covers his face with it and tries not to wallow in his shame. But it doesn't work very well. Sleep comes quickly however to stop his thoughts.

In her like she's gotten used to being too tiny. Too tiny to safely ride things, too tiny to go out alone, too tiny to drink, too tiny to reach the top shelf. Standard things didn't work for her. When she's with other people she doesn't forget she's tiny, she needs someone taller to get things for her, she gets pushed around and older people fawn and call her a cute little doll of a girl.

In her home everything is perfectly sized, and properly placed. She can forget she's tiny. Alone she can forget.

She wakes up and feels soar and spent. She wants to roll over and go back to sleep. She's confused at first as to why the walls don't look right and why she's so soar.

She remembers and her face is on fire. She can't believe that all happened but her surroundings aren't right and it wasn't a dream at all.

She lays her head back down on the pillow and squeezes her eyes closed and her face is so warm. She's not sure a human body can get this warm and live.

She isn't sure what she should do now. She peeks to her left and she sees Ned is still there and his back is facing her.

His back is covered in scratches.

She looks down at her hand and sees some dried blood under he nails.

She reaches out to his back and slowly runs fingers along the marks. She remembers biting her lip and reaching for his back for a brace and she must have crawled his back.

Ned snorts and wakes up, slowly sitting up and looking around. He looks confused for a moment then looks at her face and gets sad. They don't speak and he stares at her for a short while.

He gently touches along her jaw and she doesn't know why, she's clawed his back up to shreds in the moment last night. He should be angry at her. To kick her from his bed.

"I'm sorry Lil'"

Now she really confused. She sits up and the blanket drops to her lap.

"I-I...what for?"

His face is mostly shame.

He gently presses down on one of the bruises on her collar bone and she hisses. She looks down and sees them, finally.

"_Oh._..oh..."

He thinks she'll start yelling at him. For daring to leave marks on her perfect beautiful body.

She is staring at them and she pokes a few of them.

She's blushing and poking them.

"They will...heal..Ned. It's...okay"

She leans over into his arm and holds him. She hides her face in his arm.

"I'm sorry though."

He finds this horrifying. He wonders if she regrets their time together now. He wouldn't be surprised but still it's-

She pokes the center of his forehead where his eyebrows met.

"You always get this crease in your eyebrows when you think too much. You should stop it."

She's blushing still, she smiles but looks more worried than happy. She reaches back and gently presses on some of the cuts and he feels a stinging.

"What the-"

She lets go of him and lays her hands on her lap. Looking down at her nails.

"Next time I should cut my nails...I...didn't know I would do that..."

He doesn't believe it and so he picks up one of her hands. Her manicured nails have some blood under them. He smirks. He didn't know she had it in her.

"Looks like we both got a little rough last night." She blushes deeper, but he has a light hearted smile. He kisses the palm of the hand he still held in his own.

He waits and she doesn't pull away. So he kisses her wrist and down her arm. She is shy but willing.

Together they can forget themselves. And they are alright with that.


End file.
